Slinger
|image=File: .png |imagewidth=90 |caption=The |Age=Bronze Age |Class= Ranged Unit |Attack=6 |Defense=3 |Range=5 |Movement=12 |Attack Bonuses= vs Heavy Units +3 on Rocks +1 |Defense Bonuses= vs Heavy Units +3 |Special Skills=none |Requirements= Slingshots Slinger Range |Training Cost= 60 15 |Training Time= 1 hour |Healing Time= 6 minutes per Hit Point }} Information The is the very first ranged unit to be researched in the game. They are useful as they have a moderate attack value but low defense and moderate speed. Slingers gain an attack bonus on rocks. They're effective against heavy units. Usage Slingers do not do a lot of damage compared to other ranged units of other ages. They can be used for attacking warriors and also spearfighters. However, they have very low defense, which means even the Stone Thrower can damage it significantly. They have only a minor role in this age, and the Iron Age Archer is better in every way. It is suggested to pair slingers with troops such as the Spearfighter, as they can protect the slingers from the Horseman. Warriors are not a big threat to Slingers as Slingers have a defense bonus against them, as well as the fact that Warriors will attack light units unless there are none nearby. It is strongly suggested to research the Archer of the Iron Age and replace the Slinger. Against Same Age Units Spearfighter The Slinger is effective against Spearfighters, but they will not last long if Spearfighters start attacking them, and are usually killed after two hits. Most of the time, when the Slinger is in range of the Spearfighter, the Spearfighter is able to retaliate on the next turn, making the Slinger average at best in attacking Spearfighters. Horseman The Slinger's counter is the Horseman. The Horseman can easily reach any Slingers and do massive damage, usually killing a Slinger in two hits. Players should keep their Slingers well protected, and use Spearfighters to kill any enemy Horseman before they reach the Slingers. The Horseman also has a defense against Slingers, making Slingers very weak against them. Warrior Warriors are the best targets for Slingers. With an attack bonus, coupled with the slow movement speed of the Warrior, Slingers can do good damage to them, and are the ideal choice for defeating Warrior armies. Even if Warriors reach the Slingers, Slingers are easily able to retreat and keep hitting the Warriors. Stone Thrower The Stone Thrower is effective against the Slinger. With their long range, and the Slinger's low defense, Stone Throwers can do medium damage to Slingers. Players will rarely, if ever, encounter the Stone Thrower in the Bronze Age, and so they are usually not a threat. However, if there are Stone Throwers on the opposing side, players should rush to take out the defending army and get to the Stone Throwers. History In the Bronze Age, slings were first used by herders to protect their flocks. Eventually they were used in warfare, being one of the first ranged weapons. Slingers could fire 10 stones in a minute and while accuracy was medicore, it was used until arrows were introduced. The great range that slings had surpassed even the bow and arrow. Appearance The Slinger is seen wearing a blue tunic and has a pouch and sling, with a rock inside. Image de:Schleuderersv:Slungkastare Category:Bronze Age Category:Military Unit Category:Ranged Unit